


no choice

by ephipany



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephipany/pseuds/ephipany
Summary: yongsun was already sleepy, so moonbyul decided to take care of her for the day





	no choice

**Author's Note:**

> im actually not used to writing smuts or literally any story but like....lets get it. inspired by 161222 vlive hehe. (mmm pls forgive my sins)

"hey unnie." byulyi said in a deep, raspy voice as she shook yongsun's hand. the older replied with a soft hum. "what is it?"

the younger pouted, she couldn't believe that her lover would forget her own birthday? byulyi suddenly became furious and decided to open vlive dragging yongsun along with her.

"ahh, byul! what are you doing?" she asked, byulyi didn't reply. instead, she opened vlive and went live, literally late at night. she greeted the viewers, "byul's day!" yongsun hit realization and remembered that it was her birthday. no wonder was her love grumpy about it, not remembering her birthday.

both of the girls were talking for usually about an hour, yongsun suddenly felt sleepy but she has no choice but to stay awake and wait for byulyi. even though she was visibly mad at her for literally just a small reason. she laughed at the thought of how childish she gets when similar situations like these happens.

mid way through the end of the live, the vocalist had the urge to yawn but immediately covered her mouth with wide eyes. of course, she was aware at the fact that byulyi was mad at her but suddenly she just threw off a laugh. boy was she cute.

"what the heck?" she laughed between the words. "oh my, you feel sleepy again. guess i don't have a choice but to go to your house." yongsun just laughed it off, it was such a weird and sudden reply that she got from byulyi.

"okay, we'll end it for now. yongsun unnie is already sleepy and so our moomoo's. sleep well everyone! thank you for the birthday wishes!" she smiled as she turned off the live. then turning to yongsun's face.

"ah, yongsun unnie. i think you're forgetting something." byulyi hinted, crossing her arms with a pout on her lips. the older then chuckled at the cute action. "of course i won't forget dumbass. happy birthday."

she gave her a peck on the lips and suddenly, byulyi asked, "is there any gift you wanted to give me?" her eyebrow raised as she smirked. yongsun sighed and didn't have anything prepared for her. so the only choice that she has for now is that agreement. byulyi coming over her house.

without a sweat, both of them walked to yongsun's house and immediately plopped down on the bed as she rolled around. she smiled widely, as she pulled yongsun on the bed and hugged her tightly. the younger rested her head on the older's neck, leaving small kises around. yongsun isn't much the _'clingy'_ or _'showy'_ type in a relationship, but she appreciates each and everything byulyi does to her, but she really doesn't even show a hint. they cuddled and kissed each other and laughed at each other's cheesy asses until byulyi suddenly pushed yongsun on the bed as she faced her with a smirk. "you know what? i really missed doing this." she said. yeah, it actually was. because of the tight schedules they didn't had the time to get some alone time. but it is _the_ right time.

without hesitation, moonbyul leaned in for a kiss. it's not just a kiss that they usually do, it's _more_ of a romantic kiss. it's full of passion, love and lust, altogether. it's like they were longing together for such a long time in years. kissing like it was the last of them.

yongsun gripped byulyi's blonde locks tightly, the other free hand holding on the younger's neck for better grip. byulyi has both her hands on both of yongsun's thighs gripping it tightly, her nails dug unto the milky skin.

yongsun moaned between the kisses, and byulyi found it hot. it turned her on even more and decided to go to a much more higher level. both of them pulled out from the kiss and were catching breaths. byulyi removed her hoodie and pants and were only left with underwear. her body looks so well toned and beautiful despite her not working out. she looked at the older for permission before she could remove her clothes, but the older chuckled and punched her lightly on the shoulder, "do you seriously have to ask?"

without hesitation, byulyi fastly removed all of her lover's clothes leaving her only with her underwear too. both of them were already naked and things started to get more interesting.

the younger left trails of kisses from ths older's neck to her thighs. she knew where she was sensitive. she knew where she liked it. she knew everything how to please her. the sight of yongsun whining at byulyi for teasing her was such pleasure. it made her happy and satisfied until she wanted to. "ah— byulyi, stop tea-teasing...." the older whined, gripping tightly on byulyi's back. after that, she did stop and got it already to the point.

she caressed the older's underwear and played with the hem of it. slowly removing it as she put a finger in, receiving a soft moan from the older. caressing it slowly and teased her. pushing in another, and another as the older's moans get louder as the fingers slowly add on her. byulyi put her head on the crook of yongsun's neck and nibbled with it. putting small bites marking to know who really owns her.

she lift up her head and bit her lip at the sight of yongsun moaning and closing her eyes shut, feeking herself. "good fucking lord, you're so beautiful right now." boy, she swore to god it was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen in years. she was such a masterpiece byulyi even thought that she doesn't deserve such an innocent, loving, beautiful heaven sent angel like yongsun. it mostly like a miracle to her.

"ah— byul i think i'm going to—" cutting off the sentence, yongsun already came. both of them plopped on the bed tiredly, heaving their chests up and down, their whole body sweating. "wow, that was seriously the fucking best unnie." yongsun faced byulyi with half closed eyes, "ah really? we haven't done it in such a long time though, thought i couldn't remember these things." byulyi gave her a peck on the forehead and hugged her tightly, resting her head on the older's shoulder. "thank you so much unnie. i really love you so much."


End file.
